


he-he-here we go!

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, chatfic, idiots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Chu2 added PAREO, allpurposebunny, REIseASuilen, +4 more to a group chat.Chu2 renamed the chat FUCK ROSLIAChu2 renamed the chat FUCK ROSELIA
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	he-he-here we go!

Chu2 added PAREO, allpurposebunny, REIseASuilen, +4 more to a group chat.

Chu2 renamed the chat FUCK ROSLIA

Chu2 renamed the chat FUCK ROSELIA

Chu2: all right we're doing it. we're fucking doing it. get ready. you all better be ready because we're doing it right now.

PAREO: What are we doing, Chu2-sama?

Chu2: [attachment:DKLYRICS]

Chu2: got it memorized?

allpurposebunny: eeeeehhh

PAREO: Done and ready! <3

allpurposebunny: we really gotta do this

allpurposebunny: are rei and the cutie even here

-LOCK-: Ah

allpurposebunny: slip of the tongue

PAREO: But you aren't using your tongue, Masking!

Chu2: bet lock wishes you were though

-LOCK-: AH

allpurposebunny: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

allpurposebunny: yo rei where are you

REIseASuilen: Ah, sorry, I was talking with Hana-chan.

REIseASuilen: Wait

REIseASuilen: Oh she's in here!

Guiterist: Where am i in

Chu2: i decided we will need witnesses when we show off our incredible, UNSTOPPABLE coordination! several have been hand selected, including hanazono.

PAREO: Wonderful judgement, Chu2-sama! <3

Chu2: thank you. Pareo run down to the store and grab me some teriyaki jerky. the good kind. i'll need it to celebrate with after.

PAREO: No problem!

Guiterist: What's

Chu2: is everyone ready?

Chu2: trick question. i would never select a member for RAISE A SUILEN who was not ready to synchronize at all times.

Chu2: it's go time

Chu2: ...

Chu2: SO

PAREO: THEY'RE

REIseASuilen: FINALLY

allpurposebunny: here

-LOCK-: Performing

Chu2: FOR

PAREO: YOU,

REIseASuilen: IF

allpurposebunny: you know

-LOCK-: Know

Chu2: THE

PAREO: WORDS

REIseASuilen: YOU CAN

allpurposebunny: can

-LOCK-: Join

Chu2: IN

PAREO: TOO!

REIseASuilen: PUT

allpurposebunny: your

-LOCK-: Hands

Chu2: TOGETHER,

PAREO: IF

Guiterist: Oddie bit the dust

REIseASuilen: YOU

REIseASuilen: WHAT?

REIseASuilen: Is he okay??

allpurposebunny: want to

-LOCK-: To

Chu2: CLAP

PAREO: AS

REIseASuilen: Hana-chan????????

Guiterist: [attachment:photo648794]

REIseASuilen: Oh thank god you meant he was playing with a dust bunny

REIseASuilen: Uhh

REIseASuilen: Sorry where were we at

REIseASuilen: WE

allpurposebunny: take

-LOCK-: You

Chu2: THROUGH

PAREO: THIS

REIseASuilen: MONKEY

allpurposebunny: rap

-LOCK-: Huh!

Chu2: DK!

PAREO: DONKEY KONG!

Chu2: all right i think we need to take a break before we move on because that was fucking atrocious

Chu2: HANAZONO. you are here as a witness and observer. do not cut in.

Chu2: and masking. your lines are CLEARLY color coded in the document i sent. stop going off script. am i clear?

allpurposebunny: sure

Guiterist: Oddie is taking a dirt nap now

REIseASuilen: Hana-chan, please stop phrasing things like that...

Chu2: stop phrasing things at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-LOCK-: Um, did I do all right... I think I might have messed up once or twice ;_;

Chu2: you're doing fine.

allpurposebunny: don't worry babe

allpurposebunny: hold on

Chu2: 'BABE'?

PAREO: Oh my gosh <3 <3 <3

allpurposebunny: it doesn't mean anything

-LOCK-: Ah

REIseASuilen: I think it pretty clearly does mean something but I suppose it's none of my business. Treat her well though Masuki

allpurposebunny: ehhhhhhhhhhh

allpurposebunny: i mean i would

-LOCK-: o_o

allpurposebunny: fuck

allpurposebunny: can we just move on

Chu2: i am LOATHE to bail you out of this but the show must go on. Pareo you'll start this time

PAREO: Understood, Chu2-sama!

PAREO: HE'S

REIseASuilen: THE

allpurposebunny: leader

-LOCK-: Of

Chu2: THE

PAREO: BUNCH,

REIseASuilen: YOU

allpurposebunny: know

-LOCK-: Him

Chu2: WELL

PAREO: HE'S

REIseASuilen: FINALLY

allpurposebunny: back to

-LOCK-: To

Chu2: KICK

PAREO: SOME

Ran: where the fuck am I

REIseASuilen: TAIL

Chu2: PAUSE!

allpurposebunny: his coconut gun

Chu2: STOP

Chu2: welcome, Ran Mitake! you've been one of the few selected to bear witness to this--the evolution of synchronization and versatility in Girl Bands!

Ran: who are you

Chu2: what

Chu2: Chu2! leader of RAISE A SUILEN, the greatest of all Girl Bands!

Ran: I don't know who that is

Chu2: WE PLAYED TOGETHER

PAREO: Ah, Ran! It's good to see you! <3

Ran: oh hey pareo

Chu2: HOW DO YOU KNOW HER AND NOT ME

Ran: bye

Ran Mitake left the chat.

Chu2: COME BACK FUCKER

Guiterist: Language

Guiterist: I know two languages

REIseASuilen: Hana-chan, Hanazonese isn't officially recognized...

Chu2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH

Chu2: CAN

PAREO: FIRE

allpurposebunny: in

-LOCK-: This word sounds sort of gross can I please skip it if that's all right...

Chu2: SPURTS

PAREO: IF

REIseASuilen: HE

allpurposebunny: shoots ya

-LOCK-: It's

Chu2: GONNA

PAREO: HURT!

REIseASuilen: HE'S

allpurposebunny: bigger

-LOCK-: Faster

Chu2: AND

PAREO: STRONGER

REIseASuilen: TOO

allpurposebunny: he's the

-LOCK-: The first

Chu2: FIRST

PAREO: MEMBER

allpurposebunny: of the

REIseASuilen: OF

-LOCK-: DK

Chu2: CREW!

PAREO: HUH!

REIseASuilen: DK!

allpurposebunny: donkey kong

-LOCK-: DK

Chu2: DONKEY KONG

PAREO: IS

Guiterist: Oddie is swimming with the fishes

REIseASuilen: HERE!

REIseASuilen: Hana-chan I know you mean he's taking a bath but this is still extremely worrying to read.

Chu2: yeah. fuck. i think we need to just call it a day.

Chu2: also pareo where is that jerky? you've been away for ages

PAREO: I'm waiting outside the front door, Chu2-sama!

Chu2: w

Chu2: why are you doing that

PAREO: I didn't want to interrupt but if you could buzz me back in that would be wonderful! It is quite cold out here! <3

Chu2: oh my god pareo

allpurposebunny: yo i'll make you some warm soup or something

allpurposebunny: whatre you in the mood for

PAREO: That's very sweet of you Masking!

Rokka: Aw... I can help out with the cooking if you'd like

allpurposebunny: ah sure

REIseASuilen: I'll see what I can do too.

PAREO: Let's all make the best dinner together! It'll be a fun activity! Chu2-sama, you should join in as well!

Chu2: ehhhh

allpurposebunny: my line

Chu2: i guess i can help. but get ready because i'm going to show you the most INCREDIBLE, SHOWSTOPPING soup you've ever fucking seen. RAISE A SUILEN cuts no corners in their sound or their food.

Rokka: 8-)

Yukina Minato left the chat.

Guiterist: Bye

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by tsubahono's classic "25 dumbasses with instruments i guess", i actually wasn't planning on posting this publicly anywhere but my bf begged me to so here ya go


End file.
